


Your First Date (Shy Oswald Cobblepot x You)

by AmmyOkami



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman - Freeform - Fandom, Gotham - Fandom
Genre: F/M, First Date, First Kiss, Love, Love Confession, Love Confessions, Shy Oswald Cobblepot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5047387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmmyOkami/pseuds/AmmyOkami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oswald asks you finally out for a date! You watch a movie in a cinema together. A couple in front of you starts to kiss each other. Shyly Oswald looks at you, wondering what to do...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your First Date (Shy Oswald Cobblepot x You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All Oswald Cobblepot lovers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+Oswald+Cobblepot+lovers).



[ ](http://s1296.photobucket.com/user/CreamyChocolateHeart/media/whatshouldido1_zpsttlk6wx2.gif.html)

Finally Oswald had the courage to ask you out. Since some time he was secretly in love with you, but he never had the courage to tell you this. How could a gorgeous girl like you even like him, he wondered. But his longing for you grew from day to day, until he couldn’t take it any longer. His voice was trembling, as was his body. His bashful gaze was fixed on the ground when he asked you out. “__________, I would love to, I mean, if you want to, I-” he spluttered. You smiled at him and took his face into your hands. “Relax, Oswald. What’s wrong? What do you want to ask me?” “D-Do you want to go on a d-date with m-me?” Never before he had been so nervous as he was at this very moment. Beaming in joy you told him you’d love to. Only hardly he could believe his luck. In his mind he saw you laughing at him already, telling him how he ever could think that you wanted a date with a man like him.

So, there you sat now, in the cinema, watching a movie together. You laughed together, screamed together, he comforted you when a sad scene played on the cinema screen. A couple sat in front of you and they got your attention since they were flirting heavily. Then the guy pulled the girl close to him and started to kiss her. Oswald swallowed hard, he felt his cheeks burning. Immediately his head was filled with the image of feeling your soft and perfect lips on his, his hand caressing your silky hair… His heart threatened to tear his chest apart. It bumped rapidly and he feared everybody was able to hear his heartbeat. The blood rushed through his veins and his breath came in short gasps. “What should I do?” he wondered. Timidly he turned his head towards you. You noticed him staring at you and felt your heartbeat quicken. Did he want to…?

Sheepishly you smile at him, but quickly you looked to the ground. Oswald took one last glance at the couple in front of him. Soon you felt his arm around your shoulder. Smirking you peeked at him, and though it was dark inside of the cinema, you could see that his face was all red. His eyes were glued on the screen, but his mind seemed to be far away. What was he thinking about? You took all of your courage. You snuggled up to him, put your head on his chest. You closed your eyes, listened to his heartbeat. Although it beat so fast, it calmed you down somehow. You grinned. He was so extremely nervous! You put your hand on his body, gently caressed his belly with your thumb. This gave Oswald the courage to stroke your arm. He took your hand in his. What a beautiful moment it was. You felt safe and warm, protected.

You looked up at him. His mesmerizing eyes were locked on you. Oswald planted a feather-light kiss on your forehead. Enough with this teasing! Both of you couldn’t bear this tension anymore! You rose your upper body and faced him. For a moment you just looked at each other. “Y-You are so beautiful, __________,” Oswald whispered. He touched your cheek. The movie and people around you were completely forgotten. Only the both of you existed anymore, time stood still. Slowly and with his eyes closed he leant in. Oswald’s heart almost bursted with happiness when he felt your soft lips. He felt warm, accepted. Alive. This kiss was pure, gentle, loving. It was the happiest moment of his life. He broke the kiss. Oswald searched for any sign of discomfort or even disgust in your face. But you moved closer to him.

You wanted to taste him again. “___________,” he breathed your name. Was this real? Did a stunning girl like you really want to kiss him? This only could be a dream… This couldn’t be real… You kissed each other again, still a little bit timid at first, but very soon Oswald got bolder. The tip of his tongue begged for entrance. Slightly you opened your mouth to welcome him in and gratefully he followed your invitation. His soft moan got smothered in your kiss. He never tasted something as sweet as your lips and he relished this moment, this indescribable beautiful feeling he experienced, to the fullest.

Oswald didn’t want to let you go anymore. Never ever. He wanted you to be his, his girl. Only his. No one else’s. Oswald looked at you through heavy eyelids. “I love you,” he finally said. “For such a long time I love you already. _____________.” “I love you too, Oswald,” you smile full of love at him. “R-Really?” Oswald couldn’t believe it. You? Loved him?! You only nod. “Please, __________. Be my girl. Let me stay with you. Let me protect and love you.” You bit your lip and breathed, “Yes. I am your girl, Oswald.” Oswald kissed you again, tenderly, but gradually he became more passionate again. Yes, he wouldn’t let you go anymore. Never.

 


End file.
